Drops of honey-sun eyes
by TheHermitGamist
Summary: What happens after the adventure, after the battles, after seeing your friends pass and their children pass? A elderly Piccolo goes on a day trip with one of his last remaining friends. We travel with him, listening to his fond memories, sprinkled with discovery and slight regret.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Dende leans against the wall of a living quarters, on the Kami's lookout. He has seen many decades roll by on his new home, only visiting his Namekian kin a few times. Every morning he looks for a new fold or wrinkle in his cheek or near the eyes. All of his friends that he has known and even the children of his associates have passed away. Most of the offspring from his passed friends rarely visits or corresponds with him.

As of now it is his two hundred-thirty fifth year on Earth. Time goes faster, so do people. The only remaining face, besides his, is Piccolo. A strong, private, elder Namek that he met a few centuries back. He is expecting him to visit, as he usually does. This visit however, was a important one.

Dende feels a slight rush of energy landing from the edge of the lookout. The guardian raises himself from the wall, grasps his trusty staff and walks towards his expected guest. Piccolo, without his signature weighted cape, traded it for a loose, knee high poncho and a long sleeved shirt with the same color scheme that Dende was familiar to seeing. His turban was also not weighted either, as he sometime ago complained of headaches.  
Dende stops midway as he notices his friend with tightened fists, a worried grimace and lowered head. Barely saying his name, the tall Namek rushes by Dende with heavy steps. The guardian widens his eyes, turning his torso toward Piccolo. Dende sighs and follows behind him hurriedly, but is then stopped by his assistant.

"Sir, should I make refreshments for you and Mr. Piccolo?" She asks with quiet concern.

Dende looks on as Piccolo enters the living quarters. The guardian sighs, blinks, then nods his head. The young lady rushes off, Dende takes a few steps toward the space Piccolo stormed off to, then stops. He nods his head, sighs, lowers his head and walks off in the other direction.

Piccolo pauses as he pushes the room door behind him closed, slowly. He gazes at a elderly woman sitting in front of a window. Her hair is mostly silvery-gray with thin rivers of black, flowing into a low, loose, bun. Her ears are pointed like a Namek, but a medium, mocha tan. She turns her head slowly, with a slight jerk motion as Piccolo walks forward, stopping five feet or so from her. The lady's large, yellow eyes roll upwards to meet his. Her eyes sparkle and lips firm up to a light smile. Piccolo crosses his arms and clears his throat. As she rises from her chair, Piccolo taps his foot, tightening his crossed arms.

" _The sister of Son-Goku and Vegeta._ " He thinks to himself. " _Who even knew such a person existed_?"

The elderly woman rest her palms lightly on Piccolo's folded arms. With her face bright and happy, the tall Namek breathes in and out his nose heavily, with slight annoyance.

" _Salla Cathlene BarGeta-Pallas... She's always so happy to see me. I suppose even more now after all these decades and few centuries. Her smile has never changed. Her eyes and smile still as bright as when we all first met her all those many, many years ago. I didn't think much of her until she greeted me and smiled. Her smile now a bit weaker, but still shines brightly_."

"So, where are we going today?!" The lady asks with a soft enthusiasm.

Piccolo turns his head, lowers it and closes his eyes, with a smirk. " _Hmfth_ , I should be asking **you** that. You're always changing the location after I suggest something."

Salla's mouth forms to a soft, 'O' shape. She blinks a couple of times, darts her eyes to the side and then looks back up at her tall friend. "I promise, I shalt this time!"

"Really...?" He asks with disbelief, as he slowly opens his eyes, then rolls them toward her.

"Yes!" Salla exclaims.

Piccolo sighs, closes his eyes and nods his head. "Alright, then, just don't smile at me, I know what that means. You're always up to something when you do that. You've never changed, Salla-Chan." Piccolo smirks then turns slightly from her and lowers his arms. Salla takes his left arm, lays her head and wraps her arms around it. Piccolo can't help but lightly smile as he feels her slight strength grip onto him. The tall Namek looks toward the door and sighs. His face starts to grimace slightly as thoughts rush through his mind. The elderly lady looks up at her tall elderly friend, tugs at his sleeve and searches his face. His face quickly meets hers, as he swallows heavily. Piccolo nods, forces a smirk and leads her out of the living quarters.

Dende turns his head as Piccolo calls his name, waving with his free hand. Dende holds his tea cup and asks if they want something before leaving, but Piccolo declines quietly as he turns away. The guardian stands from the table as his assistant pauses from putting down extra cups and refreshments. They both look on as Piccolo takes Salla into his arms and floats downward from the lookout.

A smirk slowly starts to line Dende's lips. The young lady stands slightly beside and to the back of him, sniffles and sighs.

"It's nice... Is it not?" She asks.

Dende breathes in and nods his head quickly and strongly. The guardian snaps toward the table and walks back slowly.


	2. Chapter One: Part One: Picking Leaves

**Chapter one: Part One: Picking leaves**

"it's a field of grass. A plain of grass." Salla says as she looks around.

" _The best thing about being with her, is she was always curious and grateful to b somewhere with the people she cared about. Seeing her hands swim through the tall grass and ask me about this plain, with her soft glow brings solace to my heart. I should be happy that she even wishes to be around me._ " Piccolo thinks to himself.

"It's a new place, Salla-Chan; Somewhere quiet and secluded. It's a bit of a hike, but there's a familiar location toward the west." The elder namek crosses his arms and admires his friend as she turns to him. Her face is soft as the rising sun on a clear and crisp autumn morning. Salla turns her direction forward. Piccolo walks to the side of her, also looking forward, then sighs heavily through his nose and blinks as he looks down at her, from the sides of his eyes.

"I suppose we better get started, huh?" She replies.

Piccolo nods slowly. Salla takes his arm and they both walk forward through the field of golden grass.

" _I was curious about how strong she might be. Everyone that came to earth was usually stronger than the last, and Salla-Chan was no different. She was god-like in strength when it came to defense, especially. Salla hated to fight and even found fighting tournaments deplorable, even though as a teenager she had won many martial arts championships. She later told me it was out of boredom and to please her fathers._

 _I think Vegeta was the most upset that she surpassed him in strength, because he outright challenged her. Goku never challenged her, only asked her to fight, but she declined. Salla always tried her best to be a good sister to both Goku and Vegeta._ "

 **Some 200 years ago** :

" _After training with Salla, Goku, Vegeta and Gohan, we decided to ask Salla about her fighting techniques. She had a impressive amount of skill for someone so young and was willing to share what she knew. Sometimes I felt that is the only reason Vegeta hung around her. He was not used to having siblings, even though he was a good father and caring husband, he never was close to Salla, unfortunately, and it was a open secret that no one mentioned until that day_."

"Yes, I have fought Beerus before. Father was very angry, frightened and concerned. I never knew before then that Beerus had terrorized our planet before then. As for fighting arts... It's literally too many to count. It might take my entire life time and if I'm reincarnated, to teach all of them." She said.

Vegeta instantly got into a huff. His face blushed red with envy or some kind of insecurity. He crossed his arms and turned away from the rest of us Salla looked at him with concern and curiosity. Goku put his hand on her shoulder, trying to quietly guide her away from his silent tantrum.

"You don't have to brag about it, you know! We all realize your strength. If you do not wish to share your techniques, then just say so, dammit!" Vegeta scoffed.

Salla looked down and away. I wanted to say something, but it was a family matter and needed to be solved between the two of them. "No, _Elden,_ it is... Well... After fighting Beerus, Wils took interest in my strength. He literally pushed hundreds of martial art styles within my psyche. It hurt momentarily, and I had headaches for three earth days."

"Really?! Now you're teachers pet, are you? While Kakarot and I have to do it the hard way."

"Well, I think it's interesting, Vegeta." Goku said in a effort trying to smooth things over. Salla blinked up at Vegeta, then back down at her laced fingers. She was almost afraid to move, as if it would displease him even more.

"Everyone is different in learning things, _Elden_ , But we all have the same potential." She replied softly. Her face was flush with a growing purple blush of embarrassment. It seemed Salla-Chan always had to walk on eggshells around Vegeta. I never knew if it was the fact that she grew up with his father and had actually two saiyan fathers, or that she was strong. Maybe it was that she was made in a lab and she dared to be considered his sister, because his father used some of his sperm cells in helping to create her.

Goku and everyone else accepted her as a aunt, sister and friend. She even adopted Krillin as her brother because of the close relationship between Goku and himself, and he even accepted Salla to be a aunt to Marron. Then suddenly, Vegeta's father came to meet us. Salla and Vegeta rose to their feet and greeted him. He told them that he made a decision about his estate after finding Tarbles location.

He saw Tarble as someone that was not a 'go-getter' and ran from conflict after being sent away to get stronger. Salla, through the face of adversity had garnered not only respect, but wealth and strength. Salla was feared, bullied and neglected by the culture she was born into, but kept strong, opening a charity, becoming a award winning musician and keeping her fighting strength high.

"I'm grateful to the heavens that you are alive, kept strong and have created a strong grandson to help carry our bloodline. However, you had years to have your own business, get respect instead of lying to a ungrateful planet about whom is the true victor and allow your wife _**alone**_ to bring in the means instead of showing my grandson what it is like to handle both fiances and be a warrior."

Vegeta's eyes and mouth opened widely at his fathers words. He was interrupted when trying to explain his reasons. Vegeta Sr. crossed his arms, turned away and closed his eyes. Salla searched her father's face She knew, everyone knew what he was going to say. The poor girl knew that it would make trying to get along with her troublesome older brother, or ' _Elden'_ , as she called him, a name for the eldest of brothers in the saiyan language, that much more difficult.

"Furthermore, Vegeta... Not only do you have my name... You are too much like me. I see you, as I see myself. We are mirrors of one another. **_Sigh_** , brash, quick and unapologetic. If I had a fraction of the understanding, diplomacy and vision your sister has, then we might of been having this discussion of our planet. Not here."

"If we were on our planet then, she would not even HAVE BEEN COOKED UP!" Vegeta boiled.

You could hear a butterflies wing flap, but at the same time we all knew it was coming to a head. His father tried to talk him down, telling him in case she were to pass away or somehow be unfit he would get the estate, and for now he was supposed to help his sister. The problem, was, that Vegeta did not agree that she was his sister, as he so yelled at the top of his head.

"SHE'S A FREAK! No different from the other creature we fought, Cell!"

"Vegeta, that is too far!" Goku snapped back.

"What is the difference, Kakarot?! Tell me?! Someone created in a lab from different blood cells and whatnot, to be strong and powerful! SAME THING!"

"Vegeta-" Goku tried to reply.

"Just because ' **IT** ' has feelings does not escape the fact this ' _person_ ' would not be here today if not for some emergency or a natural way."

Salla blinked lightly and tears fell from her eyes like rain. Goku already had his arm around her, but I felt compelled to also lay my palm on her free shoulder. I told him that he was being ridiculous and jealous of her. That his words were not helping anyone, especially himself. Vegeta chuckled and turned away.

"Father... As your **natural** son, I'll respect your decision. You are my father, I accept that. But I can never accept **_THAT_**... As my sibling."

"How dare you speak to your sister in such a cold matter! What happened to family and pride! SHE IS YOUR SISTER!" Vegeta Sr. Yelled.

"Show me a real family member and I might have a bit more respect. Good afternoon, father. Go over what ever arrangements you need to with your ' _pet_ '."

Vegeta's father went after his son as he hurriedly walked out. We tried to comfort Salla, but there was not much to say. Her heart was broken, and she had always felt different. She expected to much from others when she did good things and treated people well. Salla thought that love would equal love, but she found it did not.

It was unfortunate, even up until his death. Vegeta never fully accepted Salla and Bulma's attempts before she passed away, before his demise, only softened a communicative arrangement toward him and her, not a sibling one.

I had never seen a man so broken and lost, after Vegeta was when Bulma passed away, due to old age. Chi Chi and Salla would cook for him, then Chi Chi passed soon after also. Salla tried to continue to visit him, but it stopped when he had some kind of disagreement that led to the Briefs residence living room being blown up, by one of his tantrums.

Vegeta isolated himself and went deep into training, only seeing everyone when it was time to practice a new technique or the like. I hope the grand ruler of heaven has the two of them are somewhere together.


	3. Chapter One: Part Two: Picking Leaves

**Chapter One: Part Two: Picking Leaves**

" _She's so fast, even after all these decades. Salla looks like a butterfly among this grass. My breath feels heavy, almost weighted when around her. I never wanted to feel the way that others felt about another person. I felt part of it with Gohan and the family he grew and somewhat with Goku. Having those guys around really did a number on my outlook on things, and my emotions. Now once again, I unwittingly find myself alone with her. Mmm_."

"Salla-Chan, slow down! Wasn't I supposed to-"

"Look Piccolo-Kun, I found some flowers! I knew I smelt them! My nose isn't dead yet!"

"Oh, well, look at that! Your senses are still sharp! Good."

Salla flashes a bright smile at him as she gets on her knees. Piccolo unfolds his arms and reaches for her with concern.

"Careful Salla-Are you sure you want to get down there?"

"What is the point of being outside if we are not going to be apart of it? Ah- _Umpth_ , there, _Sigh_ , there."

Piccolo re-tracks his arms, folding them, then turns away from his elder friend with a slight grimace and closed eyes. "I told you not to smile. You can do anything else but smile. You got me close to you and tricked me."

The elderly woman turns her attention to her tall friend, looking at him curiously, and smirks, trying not to open up another smile. Her eyes trace the back of his head, his broad shoulders, his back and towards the top his head again. Salla's eyes finally squint into a smiling moon shape and rest on him.

"I suppose I'm not as strong as I used to be. Holding my smile is a difficult thing when around someone you... You, well... _Care_ about."

Piccolo turns his head slightly, as his muscles loosen. His dark, black coal eyes sparkle, as they come to the edges. He turns to her slowly, lowering his arms, as the elder nameks eyes meets hers. Salla's eyes widen, mouth lower to a slight pout. Their bodies freeze temporary, then Piccolo snaps to cross her arms, darts his eyes away and sway lightly.

"If... If, that's alright..." Salla says in a low crackling tone. She then unfreezes and goes back to searching within the flowers.

Piccolo gulps, blinks then looks down at his feet. His chest raises and lowers as he searches his mind for something to say to her. He soon gives up the effort and sits a few meters from her, crossing his legs and arms.

" ' _ **If it is alright...?**_ _' Hmpth, I suppose I deserve that. Of course it is alright, but how do I say that now? I never understood what it was to have someone attached to your very soul to the point of you not recognizing yourself without them or with them. The closest I came to that was with Gohan's purity and love that he showed me as a friend, second father or uncle. Gohan melted the ice around my heart and made me feel wanted and special, listened to me and trusted me with is life and the life of his children and grandchildren. It filled my spirit with joy and comfort. Then this one here... A bit cliche to have feelings for your former enemies sibling, but I had already became close friends with Gohan, so I saw no harm in getting to know her as a person.  
_  
 _I always saw people as people, nothing more. I never looked at people as male or female, man or woman, husband and wife. After dealing with Chi Chi and Bulma I never wanted to understand the life of being married. On the other hand I saw what being in love and sharing life did to a person. Vegeta, a former mass murderer gave his life for his son and wife. Goku found the strength to do one more hour of training or lift more weight for his family. Chi Chi and Bulma kept loyal and strong for their children. Hmpth, even me, I was protective of Gohan, his brother and even Trunks._

 _I never saw anyone special from one another, except for what they believed in or said... Then There was this one... After all these years, her eyes are still the same. Her smile, warm like a toasty blanket in winter. Her curves were like a fine vase, leading up to those sunny eyes, her face a bouquet, fresh, bright, welcoming. I don't want to believe that I was attracted to her physically, especially at first sight, but I will admit her soul and aura, her presence is drawing... Even now, I'm just drawn to her soul. Even that is too much, almost frightening."_

The Past

"Oh, yes I do think it is interesting, Piccolo-San. She is my aunt and also the sister of Vegeta. Even though she was raised by two Saiyan men, Salla seems very nice. Why do you ask?" Gohan inquired.

"I think she... _Mmm_..." Piccolo hesitated. His face filled with deep purple blush, then he snapped his head away and forward. Piccolo takes a gulp and sighed, trying to explain his reason to his friend. Gohan looked at him with amazement and curiosity.

"Piccolo-San?"

"Darn it, all!" Piccolo Snapped. He then sighed, closed his eyes, formed a grimaced face, and a bead of sweat to the side of his forehead.

"I think she is interested in me. Getting to know me better. I don't really know how to approach someone with that type of interest in me. No one, besides you or your father had ever wanted to know me well."

Gohan blinked a few times, then smiled widely and patted Piccolo on the back. "You're saying that because it's not a battle, and because she's a _**girl**_." Gohan chuckled. Piccolo's eyes widened as he gasped, his body slightly jerked forward and his mouth became agape. The tall namek collected himself, raised his head with eyes closed and turned it a few times.

"It's not because she's a female! It's because I... I do not know what she wants to know from me. _Hmpth_ , ' _Because she's a female'_... don't be ridiculous!" Piccolo snaps in a huff. Gohan sighs nervously and then rested his cheek on his closed fist.

"Well I think it is nice that you want to get to know Salla-San! She's really nice and cute." Videl giggled from the other side of room as she washed dishes. Piccolo popped opened his eyes, darted them toward a smiling Videl and then down at the table him and Gohan were sitting at. Gohan looked at his wife nervously and smiled, then slowly at Piccolo and patted him on the back. Piccolo grunts with displeasure, gritting his teeth. Videl shrugged her shoulders lightly, and turned back to washing dishes.

Present

 _"I took his advice, reluctantly and started to know Salla-Chan as a person, sharing with her what kind of person I was, or at least, trying to. It took me a while to loosen up around her, and a part of me still feels tied up when in Salla-Chan's company, however I was able to share much of my past with her, without being judged or shunned. I did develop something for her and I do care about her. Dammit, I just don't understand why I shared and gave so much to her... Then I received from her also. I never should of planted that seed within both of us I didn't have the attention of growing. Now it is awkward and we are both at our twilight years wondering what to do with one another.  
I suppose it is unfair to tell her not to smile at me, I'll stop telling her that. There's just something about the way her lips line up with her eyes and her skin... Her soul shines and attaches to mine when she smiles or rolls her eyes toward me... We are here now and spending our elder years together with a understanding... That's all that matters. Oh here she come's... What is that, a flower wreath, Sigh."_

Salla kneels down beside him, raising the flower wreath to the top of his head. Piccolo sighs, closes his eyes and smirks. Salla pauses, lowering her arms. The elder namek removes his turban, then takes her wrists into his hands and places the crown of flowers in his head. Salla puts her hands together in a fast clap, then to her mouth and quickly rests her palms on her lap. Piccolo watches her as she lowers her chin quickly and looks at him through the tops of her eyes. The elder namek lays his large palm on her shoulder, locks eyes with her, smirks and caresses her shoulder, thanking her for the wreath. Salla explodes in a wide, open mouth smile, eyes twinkling like bubbles in champagne. Salla blinks, lowering her eyes, then meets Piccolo's eyes again, in a warm, welcoming, loving desire. Piccolo is taken aback by her gaze. He quickly rubs her upper arm and then raises to his feet. Salla watches him as he stands and then lowers her head. She then raises her hand and Piccolo takes it into his, helping to rise her from the ground as she looks down and away.

"It was nice being out here, with you, Salla-Chan."

"...Was it? I had... I'm always glad to be with _you_. **_Sigh_**... I'm glad that we can be together, go out together... I'm... I'm grateful." Salla says in a quick and steady pace. She quickly looks at him then forward.

"Lets take you back to the lookout. I have a harvest tomorrow, so I wont see you for a few days. But I promise, after that I will take you somewhere special." Piccolo says as he takes her into his arm's. Salla looks down and away as she nods her head and takes hold of him. The elder namek grimaces as he pauses and looks down at her, he then sighs and goes off into the air.

Salla looks down at the golden field of tall grass fondly, and disappointingly. Piccolo looks at her, then forward as he rises higher.

Dende greets the two as Piccolo lands on the surface of the Lookout. Salla smiles and nods at the guardian, stops momentarily and then goes toward her living quarters. Piccolo crosses his arms and grunts slightly as he looks on at her.

The Son And Vegeta families remain close and some still train for Earth's defense, other than that, they are very private people and wish for a quiet life. They identify themselves as human, with no visible saiyan ancestry or features, so having Piccolo being over seven feet, green, with pink patches about, then Salla with her saiyan tail and pointed ears would raise questions.  
Salla decided to live on the lookout after Goku passed away so that his grandchildren and their children could have privacy and the land to themselves. She also wanted to help Dende and learn more about her Namekian heritage. Piccolo wanted to help the family by staying on the land and earning money for the lookout to get supplies and other necessities. He also helps train the family if needed.

"So, did you two have a nice conversation?" Inquires Dende.

Piccolo lowers his head and scrapes his toes on the ground. Dende looks at his tall, silent friend, then turns to him in curiously.

"Piccolo-San...? Is everything alright?"

"I... I think I need to take a break from her. I have a harvest coming up tomorrow anyways... I'll buy her some tea plants or some perfume flower seeds." Piccolo replies.

Dende looks at the elder Piccolo in shock and disappointment. Piccolo glances at Dende then turns away, tightening his teeth. Dende turns his back to Piccolo and sighs heavily.

"It's not healthy, Piccolo-San. Gohan and Goku would be disappointed."

"They are not here, now are they!" Piccolo snaps.

Dende turns quickly to Piccolo, clutching his walking staff and glaring his teeth. His face grows in frustration as his chest puffs up. Dende closes his eyes and collects himself, breathing out warm air. "Did you forget what both Goku and Gohan asked you to do-?"

"AND I'M DOING IT, DAMMIT!" Piccolo roars as he spins around to the elder guardian. "But in my own way... I'am... She was in the fields, picking flowers, see this! Huh?! She's fine. I'll see her again... Just... Just not in a few days or weeks is all. I keep my promises, remember that."

Piccolo storms away from Dende toward the edge of Kami's Lookout. Dende blinks a few times, sighs and reaches for him, calling for his stubborn old friend, but Piccolo flies off hurriedly. Dende lowers his hand, shakes his head in slow disappointment and blows air from his mouth. The assistant taps on his shoulder and points toward the living quarters. Dende looks at her then turns and sees the door of the living quarters close slowly. The guardian sighs and drops his shoulders. He realizes that Salla must of been listening. Dende and his assistant turn away as they look at one another. The young lady laces her fingers and looks down, Dende rolls his head back, looking up at the sky. He breathes in cool air, seemly seeking the heavens with his soul for answers. The guardian drops his head forward, then turns away and walks off.

Later that night, Dende meditates, clearing his mind. He did not wish to push Piccolo too hard on Salla and his feelings for her, at the same time he felt something in his heart was not right, a sixth sense reaching out to the guardian, warning him of something, right to his heart and soul. He felt undermined and ignored by Piccolo when trying to give advice. He knew that his most eldest friend was very private and protective of his feelings, but as of late, Piccolo has become, in the guardian's eyes, more erratic with his wants and desires.  
Dende relaxes his body as he sits in the middle of a vast, canopy in the nights darkness. It is a new moon and the only thing is the sky are the twinkling stars and thin clouds breezing by slowly. The elder guardian sighs and blinks, concentrating on his words.

"I do not know if you are awake, my eldest and dearest friend. You are my brother and I only care for you and wish you well. Please search yourself and reach this ball of desertification with your soul before it darkens and sets away the light within it. I cannot help you, unless you help yourself. Even if you do not wish for my help, you must realize something is being neglected with you." Dende sighs as he raises himself from the ground. He turns his head to the side and sees his assistant curled up and asleep in the corner. The guardian chuckles and shakes his head.

"If you are asleep, like this one, then I wish you good dreams, and maybe a answer within it to help guide you." Dende says gently. The elder guardian then walks over to the sleeping young lady, looks down at her and taps his staff softly. She snorts and turns her head, back and forth and then looks up at and towering Dende. The assistant quickly wobbles to her feet, almost falling down, but the guardian catches her. She yawns and apologizes for not helping him and falling asleep. Dende shakes his head, rubs her upper arm and helps her toward her quarters.


	4. Chapter One: Part Three: Picking Leaves

**Chapter One: Part Three: Picking Leaves**

Piccolo quickly wipes the sweat from his forehead,with a cloth, then replaces his straw hat with a large, circling brim. He worked faithfully there for the last 100 or so years, and knew that humanity was in a peace time, ignorant to space invaders, crazed scientist and resurrected evil villains. The tall elder Namek is a private person anyways and didn't mind not being in the spotlight. The only person within the family to show interest in their family's ancestry was Dende's new assistant, Pan's great-granddaughter, Pohaan Negi.

The young lady doesn't really have a high Ki amount, but her heart, charity and devotion to God, compelled her to work with Dende, being at peace with herself and do something more meaningful with her life. She saw how her family treated, Salla, Dende and Piccolo and got defensive for them. Piccolo didn't want her to argue for him and convinced her to be more peaceful in her actions and towards her family.

With Piccolo's help, advice and output, the family saw themselves getting wealthier and more distribution. The elder Namek feels proud how he can help the ancestors of his friends live easily, and at the same time, he still battle's guilt within himself for his past doings, even after over 200 years. The owner of the farm is Pohaan's mother, Depan.

She reminded Piccolo alot of Chi Chi, from her dark, raven hair, to her snappy attitude, but the difference is that Depan is paranoid, greedy and possessive about the things around her. Chi Chi might of worried from time to time about things, but she was still kind and loving. Depan didn't hesitate to make things awkward, say something out of place or start a argument, shutting others down. At first she turned Piccolo away, but then realized that he could be low paying labor. Her chubby cheeks and snake-like smile worried Piccolo and Pohaan, but the tall Namek tolerated it because of the friendship and loyalty within the past.

Mother farmer looked out the window of her partially reconstructed home, her two first fingers lightly pulling back the silken, slightly transparent, white curtains. She kisses her teeth, squinting her eyes in displeasure, looking at Piccolo as he works on the land. Her Husband, Long-Gule, walks up to her, from behind, with hands on hips and looking up throw the tops of his eyes at his wife. She turns to her husband with her hand on her chest, as the other forms a tight fist to her side. Long-Gule looks out the window and nods his head. The wife sits down and pours some cool barely tea for herself.

"So bothersome, so bothersome... I suppose we will have to serve a extra plate or two for dinner tonight." She grumbles, as her eyes pop open and face turns sour.

Later that night, Depan invites Piccolo, Dende, Salla and Pohaan, along with her other three children for a special dinner. She splurges, ordering from a high-class Chinese restaurant, uses fine dishware and wears a expensive, modern Chinese style, sleeveless dress, with a dragon pattern and dark background. Her husband blushes and admires her as they lock eyes. Pohaan looks down in embarrassment, Dende closes his eyes and smirks nervously. Mother sits down after a small applause from the family. Her smile grows from ear to ear, then she bows her head.

"Well, come on, come on, eat, lets be merry. Everything is going well on the farm and we have Mr. Piccolo to thank for helping us get there, being able to have a stable and comfortable living and triple the orders." Depan toasts. Everyone looks at one another, then applauds. Piccolo folds his arms, smirks, darts his eyes around and then looks down. Salla pats him on the arm and claps a few times, with a wide smile.

After dinner, Depan, her husband, Piccolo, Dende, Pohaan and Salla meet in the living room. They have some tea and sit around a finely dressed living room, styled in retro Chinese decor. Depan looks at her husband, nods then licks her lips, as she places down her shallow cup. Piccolo locks eyes with Depan and Long-Gule. The couple's face's simultaneously becomes long and worrisome. The farm mother sigh's and sinks into her lofty seat. Her eyes close as she sighs and grips the ends of the chair arms.

"You have been with us for so long. I remember how grandmother Pan would leave us with you and how much she boasted about how loyal you are. She was more than right." Reminisces Depan

Piccolo leans forward with his fingers laced. He shakes his leg, tapping the heal of his foot a few times. "Well, it's alright, don't mention it. Your family has always been good to me." Piccolo replies.

"Well, as you might know, the farm is becoming more wealthy and the demand for our goods are high. So for the good of the farm we need to hire more workers. So that means, we do not need you to work so hard around the farm any longer. You can retire, with some benefits." Long-Gule says in a low tone.

Piccolo's eyes slowly become wide, as his mouth shrinks to a soft "O' shape. Salla, Dende and Pohaan look at each other, at Piccolo, then at Depan and Long-Gule. Pohaan crosses her arms tightly, breathes in deeply and was about to speak her mind, when Piccolo puts his hand in front of her chest, as he looks forward, trying not to grimace. Pohaan quickly turns her head to the tall Namek, with widened eyes, he then tells his friends to wait outside. Dende and Salla coax a reluctant Pohaan with them outside.

They wait for what seems like a few hours, especially to Pohaan, but it is really a little under a hour, as Piccolo talks with Pohaan's parents.

"Pohaan... I'm sure everything will be alright. If it is alright with Piccolo..." Dende says.

"I knew something was wrong... And just because he is non combative, does not mean it is alright. He is just as much family as aunt Salla is, and they barely even call for her at all, if any!" Protests Pohaan.

"Pohaan... Whatever happens, it is alright, it usually is." Salla says in a low voice, as she wraps her arms around her now tearful niece. The aunt lays her head on her niece's and says, " If we are upset, then he will be also Someone has to be strong for him. He is more sensitive then he puts on." Salla releases Pohaan, rubs her upper arms and sighs, with watery eyes. Suddenly Piccolo emerges from the house. His head is low as he slowly closes the front door. Everyone looks at him, as Depan quickly looks out the window then turns off the light to the living room. Pohaan, looks at the window, gritting her teeth, then she catches her emotions and breathes in, doing her best to stay calm for someone she cared for as family.

"Well, lets go back to the lookout. I talked to them and we ended my work contract for them on good terms." Piccolo says in a low voice. He nods his head and walks slightly past the three friends.

"Well... I'm glad that you worked things out, Mr. Piccolo. It's late, let's go." The young assistant says in a low tone.

"It's alright, Dende? I have to move out of the small house. They are going to build a bigger one for more farmhands." Piccolo asks.

Dende assures him it is as they go into Pohaan's capsule car.

Later that night, the elder tall Namek finds himself sitting up in bed, unable to sleep. He sighs as his mind wonders, thinking back to the day's when Gohan took over the farm, after his mother died. Salla came to help Gohan and his grandchildren arrange things for the farm. She donated time and helped invest funds so that the land would not go into foreclosure. By that time, Mr. Satan's money ran dry after his death and the royalties were low.

Piccolo and Salla lived on the land with Gohan, after Videl passed away. They settled the rest of the debt after selling the large mansion. Gohan saw how close Salla and Piccolo were getting along, and arranged jobs on them to stay round one another. Piccolo and Salla worked in the dimness of the early sun, stopping in the afternoon, talking to one another, then after washing up, would spend the night together, talking for hours about different and personal things.

Salla and Piccolo quickly got comfortable with one another, in personal, emotional ways. Piccolo would wash his clothes at her house, and she would do the same. Salla held his hand in private, knowing how shy he was, and at times it was natural to him, for Gohan's aunt to lay her hand on his. Piccolo felt his heart filled with fuzzy sunlight, just thinking of her. A hug, or just Salla conversing of him, sharing his emotions, thoughts and listening to hers made him feel connected to her beyond physical understanding. Something about missing her voice, her sitting close to him and seeing the sun make her honey eyes glow and sparkle, overtook his physical being and shook him to his soul.

The elderly Piccolo shakes his head, trying to get the past out of his weary, tired brain. Just before he lays down, the Namek hears a soft knock at the door.

"Who is it this late?" He says to himself.

"May I come in?" Salla says from the other side of the door.

Piccolo gasps and jumps out of bed, then rushes toward the door. He clears his throat and takes a hold of the doorknob, looking down, tapping his fingers on it. Piccolo opens the door and locks eyes with Salla. Her eyes dart around looking at his face, as the full moon shines into her left eye, making it sparkle like tiles in a water fountain. Piccolo swallows, nods his head and lets her into his quarters. She looks around as he closes the door, then they both sit on the opposite parts of the bed, facing their backs to one another. Salla bows her head, looking down at her laced fingers, with a smirk. Piccolo sits there with crossed arms, looking forward. He feels Salla rub her hand on the surface of his bed. She slightly turns toward him, looking down, then blinks her eyes to the back of Piccolo's head. Piccolo turns his head slightly in her direction.

"I haven't seen you in a while. You were working so hard on that land, just like the old days." Salla notes.

Piccolo blinks a few times, then looks down. He shrugs his shoulders and says, "So, what about it? I had a responsibility and did my best at it." The elder Namek, then turns his lowered head away. Salla blinks, sighs heavily and rubs the bed a few times. She looks down then looks back at him.

"I missed you..." She says in a low and longing tone.

Piccolo, turns his head quickly, then snaps it back forward. He puts his palms on the bed, behind him, leaning back slightly. "Well it's not like I left the planet, you know."

The elderly lady, lays a bent knee on the bed, holds herself and looks down, with a soft smirk on her face. "Even being this far from you hurts my heart. You are my favorite person... And always will be... No matter what."

Piccolo taps his foot a few times, and chuckles. "You're right... It is like old days.." Piccolo says in a warm tone.


	5. Chapter Two: Part One: Simmering

" _It's morning... Hmm, Once again, I find her in my arms, something I never wanted to happen... again. Why does this keep happening? Why do I keep letting her close? I really must be getting old and soft. This time I will not be as harsh, but she must understand that it cannot and will not go anywhere further_."

The tall namek thinks to himself as he looks down at a sleeping Salla, curled in a loose ball, facing him. Her warmth was as soft as the breath lightly waving over his chest. Elderly Piccolo sigh's, moving his arm from under her head, turns away and sits on the edge of the bed. Salla opens her eyes slowly, yawns, stretches and blinks a few times. Her face becomes painted with her eyes and lips into bright smiles, seeing the one she cared for, even if is was his back. Piccolo sigh's, bowing his head. His finger's laces together as he blinks a few times, tapping his ankle.

"Good morning. I hope you were as comfortable as I was." Salla purrs.

Piccolo turns his head quickly, then stands to his feet. Salla pushes herself up to a sitting position, looking on at her nervous friend.

" _Piccolo-kun_...?"

Piccolo pauses at the honorific. Salla senses the mood, lowers hear head, then turns herself to the edge of the bed. The quiet of the room turns thick and deafening. The elderly fellow taps his fingers on the doorknob.

"It is morning. You fell asleep. Let's keep our name's and honorifics formal, please, and not make things more awkward." Piccolo says in a fast, demanding tone.

Salla nods her head, stands up, then walks toward the door, opening it, rushing out. Piccolo's breath slides down his neck as he sigh's heavily. He almost says something, but grabs himself, shaking the thoughts away.

"Damn... Dammit all!" He grumbles to himself, then slams the door close.

Dende and Pohaan hear the loud clap from the slam echo throughout the surface of the lookout. Dende senses the energy, sighs, and shakes his head with lightly closed eyes.

"Piccolo... You cannot run from your heart, it is attached to you." The old guardian sighs.

"Sir?" Pohaan asks as her hand reaches below her lips.

"His energy is fighting it's self, with what he thinks is right versus what he _feels_ naturally." Dende explains.

"But he always seemed so up front about himself."

"If you are curious, then you should ask him, I'm done trying to help and coax someone that does not want to be." Dende says with frustration. He then stands up and walks away. Pohaan, looks on at the upset guardian, then at Piccolo's living quarters. She sighs and then nods her head. The assistant's face washes with determination.

Piccolo had just finished taking a shower, putting on his shirt, when he hears a knock on his door. He looks on in curiosity for a moment, sighs, then tells the assistant to come in. She comes in quickly, with her head down, and brown eyes glued to the floor. Her laced fingers twist and bunch together. Piccolo crosses his arms and looks down at the flushed face young lady.

"Umm... Mr. Piccolo, Sir, I want to know... I was curious..." Pohaan spatters out.

"Well, what is it, child? You've known me for years, don't be afraid of me now." The elder namek slightly chuckles.

The assistant gathers all her bravery, balls her hands into fist and points her face at him. Piccolo blinks a few times and gapes at her.

"WHY IS IT THAT YOU DO NOT LOVE SALLA-CHAN?" Pohaan says loudly.

Piccolo gasps, popping open his folded arms. Pohaan's bravery is spirited away, when her eyes lock onto the tall elder namek's black deep eyes. His face becomes stone, body stiffens, moving closer to the now frightened girl. Pohaan backs away slowly, bumping into a wall. She looks back quickly, then back at Piccolo looming over her. He suddenly slams the wall with a open palm a foot above Pohaan, startling her, making her gasp and hold herself tightly.

Dende sighs lightly as he begins his morning meditation. He inhales the cool breeze as it passes by his face. Suddenly, his peaceful serenity is broken as he feels his assistant fall on to him. She quickly gets off and sits a few feet from him. Dende looks down at her, asks her if she is alright, she asks him the same. The startled guardian then looks up at Piccolo. The tall elder namek, grimaces at Dende, folds his arms tightly, turns his back and then walks away.

"Teach her some manners, before she encounters me again with foolishness!" Piccolo demands, walking further into the lookout.

Dende looks at Piccolo, then at a quietly weeping Pohaan.

"Oh, no, no, Pohaan, it's alright." Dende says as he scrambles to her side. He puts his hands lightly on her shoulders. Salla walks over to her friends with a worried and confused face.

"Pohaan? Dende? What, what happened?!"

"I... I asked too personal a question to Mr. Piccolo, aunt Salla. I should of known better."

" _Asked Mr. Piccolo_?" Salla repeated. The elderly lady lowers her eyes and darts them around. Her fingers rests on her bottom lip as she slowly turns her head toward Piccolo, whom was just going back into his quarters. Salla looks down at her nice, helps her from the ground and then pats her on the back. Pohaan, in return turns to the elder Dende and helps him from the ground. The aunt takes her great-great grand niece's face into her palms, bringing her face close to hers. Pohaan darts her eyes to the side, sniffles, bending her arms, lacing her fingers. Salla asks Pohaan what it was that she asked him. Pohan sighs and tells her. The elderly lady turns her head away, nods, then puts her arm around Pohaan. She tells Dende that she will help Pohaan with the chores. Dende reluctantly agrees, nodding his head.

Later that day, Dende meets with a slightly calmer Piccolo. They sit at a small, round, patio table, shaded by and large umbrella. Piccolo keeps his arms folded tightly, staring at him like a hawk. Dende sips his tea, his body relaxed and breath smooth as he puts down the cup. The guardian crosses his legs, lowering his head slightly and lacing his fingers. Piccolo blinks to the side, seeing Salla and her niece, harvesting some tea leaves, she'd gotten from the surface a few weeks ago. The tall namek grumbles and grimaces back at the elder guardian. Dende opens his eyes, rolls his head backward and looks upward at the slightly cloudy sky, with a lightly open mouth.

"Why did you tell her to ask me something like that?"

"She was curious. I do not really know myself. I thought everything was well between you two and that your spirits matched perfectly. I felt it, _still_ feel it. Gohan felt it, Goku did too. They asked you, on their death bed-to take care of her!" Dende snaps as he sits straight.

"I-am!" Piccolo retorts, glaring his teeth.

"Surely, so, by breaking her heart... And your own in the process!" Dende says in a low tone. He then slightly leans over the table, tapping his finger on its surface. Piccolo looks at Dende, sharply, grumbles then leaves the table. Dende follows behind him.

"It's not your business. Things are settled between us." The elder, defiant, Piccolo says. He then coughs a few times, clears his throat and then sighs. Piccolo goes close to the edge of the lookout, sits, crosses his arms and closes his eyes. Dende shakes is head and looks down.

"I could not do it... I did not want to... to..." Piccolo hesitates in a crackling voice.

Dende opens his eyes widely, blinks then rushes over, sitting next to his elder friend. The guardian looks up at him, seeing his eyes tighten, the wrinkles becoming more prominent in his emotional face, as his lips roll inward. Piccolo blinks a few times, breathes out heavily and turns his head away, then back forward.

"I just did not believe that she would feel something for me like that... That she would wish to spend the rest of her life with me. Be a partner, take care of me, wake up with me, take me for everything that I was and was yet to become... The very things that I felt about her... They say it is better to have loved then to never have loved at all. I never thought that I could have that kind of need. Protecting and dying for Gohan was enough and I thought there were no more emotions past that, then she comes along and proves that... It's so much more than that.

I saw the pain, the suffering that Chi Chi and Bulma went through as their husbands went into battle, and died. The happiness as they were resurrected, lived their lives, spent holidays with each other, then passed naturally. _Hmpth_ , I thought, you know, ' _why... Why would I want to put not only myself through that, but_...' Just not her! **That is** ** _why_** , alright!" Piccolo emotionally explains.

Dende blinks a few times, lowering his head slowly. The guardian puffs up his chest and then looks back up at Piccolo. "Piccolo-San... It... I think..."

"That ' _It would of been alright?_ ', _hmpth,_ I didn't wish to risk her heart like that. I would rather the distance, then for her to worry and long over me. I'm not oblivious to how she might feel now, and that she is... She is a very nice woman with a... Her heart... Her heart is vast and deep... It would of probably gotten ruined or something anyway, I don't know, I heard that forming relationships can do that. It is for the best." Continues Piccolo.

Dende sighs, looks forward, then crosses his arms. "Love never dies... It's a gift from when God first breathed life into the cosmos. Good luck escaping your natural instincts." The guardian replies with a smile.

Piccolo looks at Dende, blinks a few times and then closes his eyes. The breeze flows between them as they both sigh.


	6. Chapter Two: Part Two: Simmering

**Chapter Two: Part Two: Simmering**

Salla gently spreads leaves over a straw mat. She looks at her hands, aged, thinner, slightly shaky. The elder woman sighs catching the dark, twilight air. As she tilts her head back, Pohaan watches her, approaching Salla, slowly. The niece stands behind her, afraid to ask the same question she had asked earlier to the tall Namek. Salla senses her relative behind her, then goes back to spreading the tea leaves.

"Good evening, Pohaan. What are you doing up? Did you not finish your duties for the Kami?" Salla asks looking down at the leaves.

Pohaan, gulps, steps to the side of her great grand aunt, then sits on her knees. The young lady turns her head slowly, with watery eyes, watching her aunt go on. She then darts her eyes down, clinching her hands into fist, biting her bottom lip. Pohaan sighs with lowered eyelids.

"Pohaan, would you pass m the other mat, please... Thank you."

"I'm sorry, _A yi',_ I think i might of made things more strained between you and Piccolo."

Salla pauses for a bit, blinks, then goes back to work. Pohaan passes her the mat, then crosses her arms.

"I do not believe that you did. Whatever you might of said, it was my fault. He is mad at me for what I did to him." Salla says with a sigh filled, light smile.

Pohaan turns her head to Salla in curiosity. "But... How..? I-"

"I poisoned him!" Salla quickly answers, snapping her face to her surprised niece. The elderly lady stands to her feet, taking the tea mats with her. Pohaan follows quickly behind. Salla puts the mats on a shelf, then sits at the patio area. Pohaan scoots a chair close to her aunt, full of questions.

"You're just making it up, or using some sort of metaphor." Pohaan chuckles.

"Piccolo was very distraught after your Great-grand father, Gohan passed away. Supposedly, Gohan had told him to ' _take care of me_ '. Naturally I thought Piccolo and I would finally be together and live a long and loving life, but he started to distance himself from me. I assumed too much." Salla started.

 **The past** :

Salla hurried behind a fast paced Piccolo. He was exercising and training more than usual in the weeks following Gohan's death. Pan took over duties, with her husband, at the farm, allowing Piccolo to concentrate on his next move. Suddenly the tall Namek felt a tug at his wrist and heard the sound of panting from behind him. Piccolo quickly looked back, then snapped his head forward, stuffing his arms tightly crossed.

"If you can not keep up, then go home! We will speak after I' am done." He huffed.

Salla panted a few times, then caught her breath. Her eyes widely looked up at him, as she gathered herself. She then looked down and put her hands on her chest.

"It hurts me too, you know. He was my nephew and always will be. He lived a good life and was happy... You helped with that greatly." Salla said as she approached him, laying a palm on his back.

The soft, gentle, loving touch from her rushed through the tall Namek's nervous system like a bee sting. He tightened his teeth, dropped his arms and looked forward with widened eyes.

"I'm here... I always have been... Even before we met. My soul was looking for yours ever since the creator separated us from the fabric of life. Lets talk... Please. It will be good to-" Salla asked

Piccolo rushed away from her crossing his arms again. "You must be tired... Go home, Salla-San."

Salla looked at him confused and saddened. Piccolo had always used ' _Kun_ ' when referring to her, now it seemed that she was a after thought. Why was he pushing her away? "Piccolo, please, this is too much for both of us..."

"Err... JUST LEAVE ME BE RIGHT NOW, SALLA! Can't you take a hint?!

"Pic-Piccolo..."

"Yes, I will watch over you and see things are well with you, but as for anything else going beyond that... I don't think so. Everyone had their ideas for 'us', when there was never a 'us' to begin with. I'm a solitary person, Salla. I do... Did, care for your family... They were better to me than I was to myself, and especially more forgiving at that. Just because we spent time together over the decades and... Shared things with each other does not mean..."

Salla's eyes filled with tears, she dropped her head, as she wept. Piccolo sighed heavily with irritation. Salla turned away quickly from Piccolo, then started running from him. Piccolo darted his eyes around, then went after Salla, cursing at himself.

Salla heard his heavy running, then makes a detour into the forest. She jumps and weaves through trees, like a liquid Jaguar, as the tall Namek chased after. Salla reached a clearing in the middle of the forest, with a vast, round pond. She paused, then dropped to her knees, catching her breath in between weeping.

Piccolo lands on the ground. He ripped off his turban and cape, breathing heavy, then reached out to her. Salla heard the crunch of the stones, under Piccolos steady footsteps as they got closer to her. She sighed and held her breath, then blew out heavily. Suddenly, she heard and felt a heavy drop to the ground. With her face damp and stiff with tears, Salla spun around and saw a sweating, heavily breathing Piccolo passed out.

"Piccolo!" Salla squealed as she scrambled to him.

 **Present:**

Pohaan rolls her eyes downward hearing her aunt's tale. It was morning now, the sky a pale blue. Salla and her niece shared some coffee and biscuits.

"I quickly took Piccolo to Dende here at the lookout. What had happened was, that as he was chasing me, Piccolo scratched against a branch with some bacteria on it. He was already physically and emotionally exhausted, so it did not take much to have him become sick." The elderly woman says, as she takes a drink of coffee.

"Oh... I see." Pohaan replies.

"He soon got better, but kept his distance from me. The last thing I did for him was sneak into his room and use my healing abilities to help him along. He snapped at me, and ever since then he has kept his distance, but at the same time watching over me, leading to the relationship that we have today. He might of gotten sick from chasing me, but it was the chase that proved the poison."

"Proved the poison, A yi?" Pohaan inquires.

Salla sets her coffee mug on the table lightly, she traces the lip of the cup with a finger, sighing. The elderly lady blinks a few times, then lightly smirks, closing her eyes.

"My heart. He took my heart, and I took his. If you were asking for a metaphor, I suppose that what it is. My heart poisoned his every thought, speech and action. And I myself are chained to him. We love one another... At least... I can feel his heart beat in my chest... And I hope he feels mine."

"You traded hearts?!" Pohaan yells.

"Metaphor... Metaphor. But... That is the way I feel. He has always had it. Even before meeting him... then after I found him, it opened like springtime releasing all the bees and other things that follow the season. Poison activated." Salla chuckles lightly.


	7. Chapter Three Part One Cold Steep,

**Chapter Three Part One: Cold Steep, Hot Sip:**

"it smells so good, Salla. I can not wait!" Pohaan expresses with glee as she helps her aunt put the dried tea leaves and flowers in large clay pots. The dried leaves and flowers aroma swirls around their faces and the air around their bodies. Salla then inquires about a shipment she was expecting from a bakery making Pohaan's expression recede into a melancholy stance, crossing her arms and lowering her face, pouting. Salla froze, blinks a few times, then stands straight. The elderly aunt sighs, closing her eyes then claps her hands together gently, rubbing the rim of her palms with her fingers.

"Pohaan..."

"I know... I just can't... You are a better person than me..." Pohaan replied, under her breath.

"It is family. I have alot of hurt feelings, but there are energies at play and I do not wish to be mixed with the wrong ones. I'm doing it more for myself and plus... It feels good to do good, even with difficult people, because you are not only being a better person, but you are being a good example. Lets think of it that way, it takes a while to get used to anyway, but it becomes natural or a habit after a while." Salla explained.  
The aunt then goes to the resistant niece, placing her hands on Pohaan's shoulders. Salla does her best to meet her eyes with her nieces shifting eyes. Pohaan knows if her eyes meet with Salla's she will either laugh, cry or both. The niece decides to take the latter and fall into Salla's arms and right shoulder. Salla wraps her arms around Pohaan, rubbing her nieces back. Pohaan mumbles into her aunts shoulder about the shipment.

"Thank you. And you know your mother, we have to make sure that the presentation is very, 'impressive'." Salla notes. Salla releases Pohaan, as her niece nods her head, then sighs.

Piccolo walks to the two of them, with arms crossed, head and eyes lowered, slightly looking away from the aunt and niece. The tall Namek taps his toes making his body sway a little.

"So... Umm... How is this years batch? It looks and smells good as usual. I'am sure it will be good with the Mooncakes also." He says, in a low, deep, soft tone.

Salla feels his effort want want to try to connect to her in someway. The elderly lady chokes back within her heart and airways. Every time she gave the seed of hope to embracing him, it was cooked and dashed with salt. The aurora between them, or at least her aurora was still attracted to his.  
It was something explainable, something beyond, reason the mind and written. Partially faith and fate, foolishness and emotion. Weaker than water, stronger than rock, she loved him. She was not in love with him any longer, but flt, she used to know that they were soulmates, but was unsure now, so she kept her emotions of love, to be beside him, but now within him as she was many times.

"Why don't you two go out for something to sweeten the tea?! Like a syrup or something?" Pohaan says, cutting through the staleness between her aunt and Piccolo.

"No, no it's alright. When, when the shipment comes-" Salla says, but then is interrupted by Piccolo as he agrees with Pohaan. Pohaan smiles widely, closing her eyes tightly and claps her hands together. Salla looks at the both of them confused, then shrugs her shoulders.  
Piccolo reaches a open hand toward Salla. Salla looks down at it, takes in a deep, quick breath and then lays her palm on top of his. He nods his head, and turns with her as they walk toward the edge of the lookout. Pohaan clapped as the tow disappeared from the sky, then walked over to a oddly satisfied looking Dende. Pohaan ' _Oo's_ and ' _Ahh's'_ at the clever looking guardian, then sits across from him.

"I just encouraged him, is all, Pohaan, so do not look at me in such a way." Dende reply's to Pohaans silent glares.

"Says the cat with the feathers in it's mouth and claws." Pohaan laughs.

Dende sits up, blinks at her a few times, then closes his eyes with a heavy laugh and smile.

Piccolo takes Salla to the Southwest China, a popular summer destination for many tourist. It was Autumn now, so the people have retreated for the most part, with the unset of winter. It was mid morning, Salla looked down at the mountain range as Piccolo slowed to landing speed on the peak of it.  
The clouds around the spine of the mountain(s) range look like a milky swirl of an ocean. The air is steeped in the smells of wildlife and dew-bathed scenery. The sun suddenly melted apart of the clouds, revealing a forest area of the range. Salla and Piccolo looked at one another and nodded their head in a almost clairvoyance that would be where they would first go.

Piccolo and Salla worked together like a well oiled machine. Her muscles where not as strong as they were, but her knowledge and Hobby of Botany helped the Stronger and taller Piccolo know where to retrieve certain items. The sky and all of it's relatives seemed to enjoy the sight of the two being together, because it never rained nor was it cloudy and the moon was always bright, if nighttime foraging.  
Salla and Piccolo had just found some rich honey and cultivated bark with crystallized sap when all of a sudden, their friend, the sky, turned a cold shoulder to them, as it begun to sleet. Salla's eyes opened widely at the sky, then at Piccolo as his eyes met hers. She squealed then hurried to him. Piccolo took Salla into his arms, looking down at her gently. He felt his soul warm and smirk, but his body was defiant not to mirror the emotions within himself. The tall Namek took Salla's supply bag from her and looked up to the sky, then walks her deeper into the mountain woods.  
Salla looked up from Piccolo's embrace as they stopped walking. She sees before here a overly large, hallowed out tree, almost fashioned into a camp. The inside was clear from debris that what one would find in a forest. Piccolo releases Salla and Starts hurryingly gathering leaves to put inside of the stump. He then blast the tree with energy creating cloths covering the entrance and leaf pile.

"I suppose we are camping out tonight?" Salla says in a sarcastic tone.

"What was your first guest?" Piccolo reply's back. "I'm not flying with you through this weather."

"Is it that you would not fly with me particularly in this weather, or you do not like flying in rain and sleet?" Salla asks

Piccolo crosses his arms, blinks down at her, then makes his way into the makeshift camp. Salla follows behind him as the wind it's self seems to push her into the tree.

"Both. I would not want to inconvenience you nor fly through bad weather." He answers.

"I don't mind flying through the rain or snow. It's actually quite refreshing." Salla smiles.

Piccolo blinks a few times, sighs and shakes his head. He then starts peeling off his damp poncho and tunic. Salla steps back watching the carnal entertainment before her. Even though both are in their twilight years, Piccolo always maintained a strict code of physical, mental and spiritual fitness. The shy light from the heavily sleeting and windy sky, vibrated into the camp, shining on Piccolo's body like a clear diamond under a lamp. His body bent and curved in every way perfection would allow it outside of a artist chisel and hammer. Salla felt and heard many Greek and Roman statues cry in envy and embarrassment as her eyes held the rest of her physical being hostage to Piccolo's unknowing licentious effect on her.  
Salla sighs with hot heavy relief and regret that it was only his upper garments he took off his person, as the tall Namek sat down. Salla sat next to him, and sneezed. Piccolo turns his head to her as she sniffles and coughs. Salla then turns her gaze to him, His black as coal, heavy eyes covered her like grass on a grave. Suddenly his large hand raises to the side of her face, then the palm rest on her cheek. Piccolo grunts slightly and blinks slowly with his face a breath away from hers.

"Take off your clothes," He says in a monotone, casual manner.

Salla's heart jumped from her chest to her throat then to her brain and then crash landed to the rocky, concrete surface of her souls upper cavity, as he eyes blink wildly a few times. But before she would allow her brain to process what he said to her, she starts hurriedly taking off her clothes as if they were sin on fire. Piccolo continues to look forward into Salla's sparking eyes, as he traces both his palms from her warm face, down her neck, then rests on her shoulders. Suddenly, Salla feels warm energy wave around her body, and looks down as Piccolo releases her, then turns away, making a tunic for himself with energy. Salla's feelings are a mix of relief and loss She soon goes to the other side of the tree trunk and curls up, forcing herself into slumber, as her back faces him like dam holding water.

The next morning, Salla awakes to Piccolo holding her to himself, their bodies cupped together like spoons. Warm and comfortable yet excited with fear she debates within herself to say something or lay within his coffin like embrace. Salla takes the latter, bumps her head onto the ground and lays silent like a leaf in water.  
Piccolo awakes a few moments later, laying his hand on Salla's upper arm, then rubbing it as he raises from her side. He then rest on his knees, yawns loudly and deeply, stretching his arms and spine. Salla turns to him slowly, looking at him through the sides of her eyes. Piccolo hooks his eyes on to his, then she turns away from him. Salla leans on her elbow and pushes against her hands, going to a sitting position.

"I... I did not want you to get sick. You were sneezing and cold. Dende and Pohaan would have my head on a platter if you curled up and died from a easy excursion." Piccolo replied, with a light purple blush, darting his eyes around. Salla opens her eyes widely, then blinks her face downward. "Oh, just because _Dende_ and _Pohaan_...? Either way it is considerate, thank you." Salla replied quietly. She then rushes past him and out the tent. Piccolo takes the supply bad and goes after her. He sees her in the dawn's yellow light does it's best to wash over her, but cannot embrace Salla's physical form. The backdrop of the mountain and all of creation from heaven stood there as a frame for her. Piccolo sighs, gulps and approaches her slowly. Salla turns her head to him, crosses her arms and snaps her face away.

"Salla-Chan... I... Of course I would not want you to die... It's something that should not even be said or answered, really... It's just something natural and apart of me that I would not wish for you to be ill. Can you understand that?"

Salla sighs, turns to Piccolo and looks down at the ground of the woods. "I thought I knew something of you, then it changed like the shape of a wave. The problem with waves is that it is still a wave, but it changes, so it is hard to read. I know you, but I do not know how you will come to me. I'm sorry. You are still Piccolo and that is all that matters. You still fascinate me."

Piccolo darts his eyes from side to side, then rest them on Salla. He suddenly takes her into his arms and flies into the air. Salla snuggles herself into his arms and almost falls asleep, when they land. Salla's eyes pop open as she looks around and sees a small village a few yards from her. Piccolo helps her to the ground and then crosses his arms.

"I know that you have already ordered mooncakes from some stuffy, fancy supplier, but a place like this is where you get the authentic stuff. The humblest people usually practice the purest methods of doing things." Piccolo explains.

Salla laces her fingers together and slowly brings her hands under her chin, then suddenly Piccolo takes her upper arm into his palm, grabbing her and walking her into the village.


	8. Chapter Three Part Two: Cold Steep,

**Chapter Three Part One: Cold Steep, Hot Sip:**

Salla and Piccolo befriended the locals of the small mountain village over the season. The two would bu local goods, in take local flavors and help watch the children. Salla did her best to tie the bridge between Pohaan and her mother, visiting the family farm herself and putting in good words about her nieces service. The mother was resistant and proud to approach her youngest child, but even the coldest, unused furnaces still have warmth.  
Pohaan and her mother finally stepped past their pride and into conversation. Salla saw there was still alot of tension, but help from Pohaan's siblings, her father and Dende's, Piccolo and her aunt-tly guidance, she was hopeful toward at least of a rope bridge, if not a stone one.

Dende found Piccolo packing for another trip on the surface. The sound of Salla humming and singing under her breath lightly filled the grounds of the lookout. Dende tried not to smile and make himself hopeful again, the guardian knew better knowing Piccolo over the few centuries not to add words to a book that thinks it is already written and full. His tall, stoic friend is like the flat stone of the Earth and clouds, something cold, strong and loyal. Salla is the flowers between the cracks of the stone and the sun beaming through, melting the clouds, creating dew on the leaves, bright, warm and loyal.  
The problem that Dende noted was, that now the two have came together, after Gohan cracked the stone surface, Salla comes along growing within him, then the nourishing dew, rolls down the stem and passed the surface where the roots and the Earth meet.

Salla is apart of a forelong group of Nameks that existed millennia ago when the people where in male and female form, not combined. She still has the instinct to be a partner with another. Piccolo is part of a Namekian race that are whole, combined male and female, not without emotion or companionship, but without a need for intimacy or a craving for it. He knows how Salla feels for him, but does not understand it nor knows how to complement the emotion.  
Piccolo loved or rather love's Gohan like his own flesh, adopted his family taking care of them into the edge of his life, over many decades and generations, with Salla, the aurora of their souls, emotions clash, crash and mixed in difference yet connecting ways. Salla feels a need to hold, kiss and embrace, while Piccolo feels a a need to be by her side, a ear to her words and stronghold to her person. It hurts the both of them to be without one another, but people cannot change their emotions or the way that they naturally feel.

Salla sat next to Piccolo under a large citrus tree. The night breeze flew through the leaves, pushed down and around the two of them. Piccolo and Salla lock eyes, smiling at one another, she then crawls into his lap, taking his arms, wrapping them around herself. The tall Namek gulps, looking down at her. The elderly woman's bold closeness froze him in place, but her warmth and trust slowly melted his resolve as he sighs into the night wind, under a milky, full, bright moon.

"Comfortable?" Piccolo asks, looking forward into the empty distance.

"Like sleeping in a coffin. You always have been. You are the spring time to my dormant seeds, within the heart if my soul." She replies.

"Salla-Chan"...

Piccolo grasps her a bit, re-positions himself slightly to fit better with hers.

Salla wakes up with Piccolo holding her in his arms, walking toward the mountain village. Suddenly they walk into a scene where some of the village males are surrounding a younger, teenage male, with items at his feet. Piccolo and Salla freeze as they watch on. It seems that he had stolen some food and the men around him where discussing on how to punish him. Salla notices some other men come into the group, holding canes, she feels the mood of the situation and drops out of Piccolo's arms, but Piccolo grabs her b the forearm. Salla looks back at him, as the tall elder Namek looks into the crowd.

"It is not our place, Salla. They have their own way of justice and the boy did steal." Piccolo tells her in a low tone.

"Piccolo-" Salla starts, but is interrupted as a crying and pleading older woman pushes her way into the crowd, grabbing onto the young man. She pleads with them for mercy not to punish her grandson, telling them she will pay for whatever he has stolen with hard labor and selling parts of her land. Salla bites the bottom of her lip, pulling herself from his grip, then rushes over to the middle with the teenager. Piccolo rushes over, calling on her with concerned anger.

"This boy is a thief! Stay out of the way, traveler, this has nothing to do with you!" One of the men tell Salla.

"This young man is my nephew, I will pay for the damages." Salla states.

The men in the village look around among themselves, as does the teenager and his grandmother. Piccolo freezes temporarily and the goes to Salla. He grabs her, putting her behind himself, but the spryly Salla, pushes through his arm, then takes out her purse.

"I'm not a stranger, and I guarantee you I have been around on this planet more than anyone in this village. Here... If there are anymore damages or things stolen I will scold the boy, and humbly pay for what is missing. Please, let them go home and I will stay here, pay you and make a deal with you on the damages, please." Salla pleads to the crowd of men. The men look among themselves, then the lead male looks at Salla with gentle and sly features. The man nods his head, smiles and calls Salla over with his arm. Piccolo grimaces at the man, then looks down at Salla with a stone face and combustible, burning coal eyes from hell. Salla chuckles in nervousness and gulps as the grandmother and young man go one way, and Piccolo holding Salla's wrist firmly goes another, with the men of the village.

Later on, after spending their day trip Zeni, Salla leads the way walking down a forest trail, trying to find the location of the grandmother and young man's home. Piccolo, firm in his crossed arms looks on at Salla. He shakes his head, sighs and feels a strange sense of pride and frustration. He was more concerned about her safety and what might of gone wrong, forgetting about his friend's giving and brave heart, the same type of heart that was known to her family.  
Salla points and cheers as she finds the small, rustic and well kept home, within a small clearing of farmland. Before Salla can reach the front door the grandmother comes out, rushes to Salla and wraps her arms around her. Salla holds the grandmother gently, rubbing her back, as the grandmother weeps on her shoulder, then releases her grip on Salla. The grandmother then pulls Salla, by her wrist and takes her into the house. Piccolo shakes his head and sighs.

"It looks like Salla found a soul sister... Heaven help us." He says to himself. Then Piccolo walks into the small house.

The grandmother makes refreshments and some mooncakes. The elderly woman of the house explains that after her husband and son died, no one was able to take care of their land or trade with the other villages because her grandson was away at school. The young man recently came back to help his grandmother and saw that she barely had any food, with no money and was desperate to feed her. He apologized and promised to pay them back, but Salla refused, saying that family should not have to worry about such things. The grandmother and teen broke into tears. Salla bows and swallows her own emotions trying her best not to join in with the tears. Salla bites the mooncake, pauses and then swallows, she then looks at Piccolo, looks at his plate and then takes his mooncake and then eats it. Piccolo snaps his head to Salla, as she pauses, smiles with a full mouth and mooncake pieces between her teeth. Piccolo shakes his head, sighs then looks down and away. The grandmother and young man chuckle.

The grandmother and teen plead with Salla and Piccolo to sleep over, but Salla, surprisingly, refuses kindly yet firmly at their offer. They all say good evening to one another and go their separate ways. Salla looks up at the stern Piccolo, with his arms crossed. He felt his resolve start to melt away at her glittering eyes and heavy cat-like smirk. The tall elder Namek kisses his teeth, drops his arms, cocks his head back and then takes Salla, walking with her in his arms.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

 _"I should of known. Every memory, the older that I become seems so recent. It feels almost as if it was yesterday that I was holding Gohan's hand as a child, then his child, and so on. Their hands grew and the shrunk in my hands as they aged, then passed away. The air seems so heavy today. It is not as cloudy as my sight and feelings make it seem. Salla..._ _ **Salla-Chan!**_ _I still called you that, knowing the decades and centuries that have went by... Now we are here... Something I knew that would come, but had no pleasure in seeing first."_ Piccolo sighs and thinks to himself, with his arms crossed tightly.

He blinks a few times with a lowered head, then more rapidly, swallowing down emotions as he forces himself to look forward at the scene. Salla's remaining relatives gathered, some with quiet tears and some sobbing, around a tall, slender dark marble, tombstone bearing her name, birth date and passing date. Piccolo keeps his distance, as Dende presided over the burial. Pohaans mother is seemingly the most upset at the passing of her great-grand aunt as she wipes her tears with a white cloth. Pohaan held her mother close, rubbing her shoulder an upper arm, sobbing and doing her best to be strong for the rest of her family but at the same time she felt like she needed to cry just a little, for Piccolo. Pohaan's mother felt her daughter turn toward Piccolo, then suddenly turns her back with a reddened face and gritting teeth.

"He should not even be here! Everyone knew how Salla felt about him and now he wont even bow before her gravestone!" The distraught mother says in a low, rushed tone. Pohaan rubbed her mothers back, looked back at Piccolo and then around at her family. Dende preceded to lead a prayer in front of the gravestone, Pohaan and the rest followed in kind.

After the prayer, Pohaan turned towards Piccolo, but found he was gone. Pohaan's mother scowls close to her daughters face, nods her head, then rips away, following the rest of the family to the road. Pohaan turns to the spot where the tall, stoic Namek was and then walked over, stopping at the spot. The young lady dropped her head, wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed, with her body shaking in emotion. Pohaan is then startled as she feels a hand lightly fall on her shoulder, then rub it. She quickly turns and finds Dende pulling away his hand slowly, then lacing his fingers together. Dende stands next to Pohaan, looking over the grassy, golden plains, speckled with lines of green. The wind sweeps in between the tall grass, making it flow like water. The elder guardian sighs heavily through his nose.

"Sir... I... I know that he feels _something_... I know that he felt... _Something_ for her... We all did... But, why? Why cannot he express himself? Just say something." Pohaan sobs.

"How can a being that is hot, understand a being that is cold?" Dende asks quietly. Pohaan sniffles and wipes tears from her face as she looks at Dende. Dende sighs again. "Nameks in nature aren't the most expressive beings, but we do show emotion, we do have and form groups of families and friends. Our old friend grew up on Earth, he was raised by his fathers hate and evil memories, fended for himself, until Gohan melted the ice around his heart. His purity and love planted seeds within his feelings and soul, it was still new and scary to him, but he soon let himself ' _go with the flow_ ' as it were, settling in with the people that adopted him. _**Then**_... Then there was Salla..." Dende says as his voice starts to crackle, thinking of Salla. Pohaan releases herself, puts a hand on the guardians back, softly, and looks down.

"Salla... was the sun over the plains of his emotions, heart and feelings. Gohan melted the ice, watered and fertilized the fields, but Salla started the over growth of them. Now, imagine suddenly you lived comfortably in your beliefs and they are melted away by the purity and love of a child. Now imagine you feel settled, then suddenly a burst of wild, vibrant, perfumed flowers break through, rooting themselves deeper and then a shining light looming over your field of emotions, pulling them upward, making them stronger?

Emotions are a sacred and fragile, yet a strong, powerful thing. Then you have the fact that Nameks are not naturally romantic, even though Salla being a type of Ancient Namek before the Nameks of today existed. She is a ancestor of a long passed people of Nameks that were apart from one another, that came together as lovers and confidants. While the Nameks known today evolved into one being not needing a lover or romance, but still needing companionship, friendship and a loyalty to family. Salla might be the growth and the rays of the sun over his emotions, but yet... With her ' _form_ ' she felt a need to be with someone and give romance, making her cold and _**needing**_ warmth. Originally Piccolo was frozen, alone and within himself, then Gohan melted his heart and grew these motions, making him 'Hot'. The two understood one another to a certain point, keeping each other company. "

"So, are you saying that they were never meant to be together?" Pohaan asks.

"Hmm, well they were. They had a understanding, went with one another and became companions. Just because it is not the way that others or Salla might have wanted it, does not mean that they were not soulmates of a different stroke. Not everything is a fairy tale or a stitched the same. They lived and loved, even if Piccolo will never say it... He loved her... Just in _his way_. And, as for your mother... I think Piccolo needs to give his condolences in his own fashion also. What I can say is, that Salla was a nest for that old rooster, and a bird always goes back to it's nest. Lastly, you cannot know what it is to be cold without hot or what it is to be hot without cold. The two need one another to exist." Dende replies.

Pohaan nods her head, then laces her fingers together. Dende then lightly puts his hand on her back and leads her away from the field. The clouds started to gather and the wind became cold. Pohaan opened her capsule passenger door for Dende, then helped him with the seat belt. As she closed his door she turned towards her great-grand aunts resting place. Pohaan remarks how the medium sized, monolithic, dark, white striped gravestone looked like the only living thing among the ocean and wind of the grassy fields, Pohaan then sighes, looked away hurriedly and went to the drivers side of the car. Going down the road, Pohaan adjusted the rear view mirror, and much to her shock and surprise sees Piccolo land a few feet from Salla's gravestone. Pohaan abruptly stops, unbuckles her seat belt and opens the door. With one foot out the door Dende stops her by grabbing her wrist. Pohaan snapped her head and met her eyes with the guardians. Without words she knew that she should continue to drive and let things be.

Piccolo stands a few feet from the grave, as still as the stone that marks it. His eyes blink slowly with a mix of heaviness and fatigue, then Piccolo steps heavily yet hollowly, like a mannequin made of pottery clay, forward a few steps. The tall Namek almost stumbles as he goes down on one knee, resting his forearm on the other. He breathes in slowly, then out his nose fast.

"You ate that woman's mooncake and got ill. You knew it was bad... You did not want to be rude nor me to become sick. It's your fault that you are like this! **I knew you were ill**! The coughing and-and the drowsiness. Why put up such a front?! Why let yourself go this way? Is it **_MY_** fault? You felt... _Pushed aside_...? _Not important_...? I thought our time together would of made you realize that you were. At least I _hope_ you knew that. Where you are now, hopefully close to Gohan, your brothers and Pan, I hope you know... at least _now_ know... That you were important, and still are." Piccolo remarks. He then sniffles, sighs and then drops his head. The Namek nods then lifts his head to Salla's name on the gravestone. He rubs his fingers together and sighs heavier. "I hope you rest well... Salla... Chan..."

A few weeks later,

Piccolo sits at the edge of the lookout, mediating, when all of a sudden he smells a strong aroma of something familiar. Piccolo stands to his feet quickly and turns toward the smell with widened eyes and excitement. Pohaan pauses pouring tea for Dende, whom was sitting at the umbrella shaded table. Dende blinks at Piccolo then darts his eyes at Pohaan. The young lady goes back to pouring tea for the guardian. Piccolo lowers his head and eyes, then looks around. Dende beckons over the tall Namek lifting a shallow cup, with a smirk, then places it back down. Piccolo goes over and sits across from the guardian.

Pohaan serves a shallow cup of the fragrant tea to the tall namek. Piccolo looks down at the cup, taking it in his hand, then brings it closer to his face. He gazes at the golden elixir with fragments of tea leaves at the bottom, with the warmth of the tea swirling around pass his face and under his nostrils.

"It smells like her, does it not?" Dende muses. Piccolo rolls his eyes to Dende, blinks then looks back at the tea.

" _Hmpth_ , So this is what Salla-Chan was working on. She and Pohaan did a good job." Piccolo says in a low tone.

"It was supposed to be for the autumn. I think we should save some for the next season." Dende says softly.

Piccolo gently moves the shallow cup back and forth with his fingers, then takes a light, indulgent zip. Dende taps his fingers on the edge on the chairs armrest, re-positions himself slightly and looks on at Piccolo as the tall Namek places back down the tea. Suddenly, the suns rays punctured through the clouds, shining pockets of sunshine about the lookout and the surface of the tea, making it shine like light yellow diamonds.

"Mmm, it is good, but do you not want a sweetener?" Pohaan asks.

Piccolo turns his head to Pohaan, then to Dende and finally his eyes falls back on the cup. He shakes his head, grunts slightly and then replies. "The sun has sweetened it enough already."

 **The End.**


End file.
